We The Kings
We The Kings is an American powerpop/pop punk/alternative rock/pop rock band from Bradenton, Florida. They were formed in 2005 and currently are signed to S-Curve Records. Discography We The Kings currently has three full studio albums out and one EP, all starting with the letter S: EPs *''Secret Valentine EP'' (2008) Singles 'Members' {C}There are currently four members of We The Kings, not including one member who plays on tour only. *Travis Clark - vocals, guitar, piano. Frontman of WTK. *Hunter Thomsen - lead guitar. *Drew Thomsen - bass guitar (former) *Danny Duncan - drums *Charles Trippy - bass guitar (permanent) *Coley O'Toole - piano, guitar, backup vocals (only on tour) Drew Thomsen In 2011 Drew left the band last year due to 'personal issues' that haven't been released. While he was gone, the band asked friend (whom they've all been friends with since childhood) Charles Trippy to play while he was gone. Charles has been their temporary bassist since September 21, 2011. No one has stated where Drew is or if/when he is coming back, however on a live show on March 11, 2012, somebody asked Charles if he was the permenant bassist for We The Kings and he answered, "Yes." Also, when a fan commented on one of Charles's YouTube videos (saying "thought Charles should be a permanent member of We The Kings" he replied "Well, it's a good thing I am." It is most likely that Charles is the permanent bassist for We the Kings. There is a possiblity that Drew may come back in the future, but it doesn't look like it. The band never has stated whether or not Drew has left and Charles is the new bassist. Tours Credit for all information on tours to Wikipedia (and editoirs) at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We_the_kings 2005 We The Kings' first tour was with Don't Die Cindy in the summer of 2005 under the previous name "De Soto". A Heartwell Ending (now, "Call the Cops") supported for the final leg of the tour. While teaming with Bret Disend in Fall of 2005, We The Kings went on their first tour under that name as a five piece, with the then-unknown "Boys Like Girls" as they supported the new release of the "Great Escape" music video. We the Kings played on their first headlining tour "Long Hair Don't Care" with Valencia, The Cab, Sing It Loud, and Charlotte Sometimes during late March and throughout April. In May and June, We the Kings supported Cute Is What We Aim For and Boys Like Girls on their UK tour. 2007 For part of the fall of 2007, they played a tour called Tourzilla with headliner Boys Like Girls, All Time Low, and The Audition. They toured in support of Cobra Starship in early 2008 along with Metro Station and The Cab. We the Kings performed all dates of the Warped Tour 2008.[3] 2008 On August 30, 2008 they were a part of The Rays Summer Concert Series, playing on the field after a Tampa Bay Rays game. In late 2008, after completion of the Warped Tour, they toured the US and UK with The Academy Is... (the tour was known as "Bill & Trav's Bogus Journey"), along with supporting bands including The Maine and Carolina Liar. 2009 In February 2009, they headlined a tour called "The Secret Valentine Tour" with The Maine, The Cab, There for Tomorrow, and VersaEmerge. We the Kings played in the 2009 Bamboozle Roadshow Tour. It began on April 3 at Hoodwinked in California, touring the month of April across the states, and finished May 2 at The Bamboozle in East Rutherford, NJ. Bands also playing the Bamboozle Road Show tour included Forever The Sickest Kids, The Cab, Never Shout Never, and Mercy Mercedes. On July 8, 2009, they began their tour as support for All Time Low along with Cartel and Days Difference. They also performed at Warped Tour 2009. The band was on tour in Fall 2009, again supporting All Time Low on the Glamour Kills Tour, with Hey Monday and The Friday Night Boys. 2010 In early 2010, the band headlined the Hot Topic Presents: Take Action Tour with There For Tomorrow, A Rocket To The Moon, Mayday Parade, and Stereo Skyline. We the Kings also played with New Found Glory at Fitchburg State College's annual spring concert. In March 2010, We the Kings supported You Me at Six, an English pop rock band, on their UK headline tour along with Forever the Sickest Kids. The band has also played in Warped Tour 2010 from June 26 to August 2. After Warped Tour, the band plan on a world tour in 2011.[4] In April 2010 the band performed a benefit concert with fellow pop punk band Voted Most Random at a local venue in New Haven, Connecticut. The event raised thousands of dollars for ClearWater Initiative and at the time was their biggest fundraiser to date. In June 2010, We the Kings performed at "Kiss the Summer Hello", a concert in Buffalo, New York at the Coca-Cola Stadium. They performed with Cartel, Jaicko, Mayday Parade, New Boyz, Shontelle and Spose. They performed "Secret Valentine" along with a few other songs, and closed with one of their most popular songs "Check Yes, Juliet". 2011 In February 2011, We the Kings toured the UK in 10 different cities from 4–15th. Manchester being one of the first nights to sell out. They were supported by Versaemerge, All Forgotten and I See Stars throughout the whole tour. Also in February 2011, the band toured in the Philippines with The Maine and Never Shout Never. They toured Australia in early March 2011, including at the Soundwave festival. They also headlined two soldout sideshows in Sydney and Melbourne with The Maine and Never Shout Never. The band went out on their "Friday is Forever" tour in Summer 2011 in support of their latest release. The Summer Set, The Downtown Fiction, Hot Chelle Rae and Action Item provided support. In November 2011 at an industry conference hosted by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard] magazine, Clark joined S-Curve founder and record producer Steve Greenberg to demonstrate an interactive video game based on the band's music and images.[5][6] 2012 Also in early 2012, We the Kings will tour countries in Europe, including Spain, Finland, Switzerland, The Netherlands, Germany, France, Hungary, Serbia, Italy, Portugal and the United Kingdom.In June 2012 We the Kings will tour only the east coast of Australia with Simple Plan being the headlining act.Also, starting on June 16th 2012 We the Kings will begin playing on Warped Tour 2012. Awards